


The Best Sex Is Roughn'Hard

by Sunshine_is_mine



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cumming without permission, Dirty Talk, Discipline, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: A quick peak into the lives of a couple who like it hot, rough, and hard...
Relationships: Carrie/Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Session I:**

Carrie's on all fours at the end of the bed. Her black curly hair falls at her sides. Light pebbles of sweat are scattered across her body.

Eric grinds his hardened cock against her ass. He puts his hand on her neck and pulls Carrie onto her knees. "Look at yourself," Eric commands. "Look how you fall apart just from my touch alone."

Carrie looks at her reflection in the full length mirror that's in front of the bed. Her thighs quiver, her pussy becomes more drenched just from the sight.

Eric pushes his cock into Carries pussy.

"Aagh!" Carrie moans.

Eric's grip on her throat tightness as he pounds away, pushing himself further into the tight, warm heat. He watches his cock disappear inside of Carrie and it makes him lose control. His movements become more forceful. Using Carrie's body as if that's all her incredible body was made for.

His hand roams from her hip to her stomach and onto her small, but perky tits. His hand engulfs her tit and he loves how perfectly she fits against him. Eric tweaks her nipple, feeling it hardened under his fingers.

Carrie's head falls back onto his chest.

"Don't close your eyes, Care, I want you to see exactly what I do to you." The sound of his sexy voice and the picture they make together has her tightening around his cock. Erick moans.

Carrie rides his cock as best she can. Her back is arched and oh fuck! She loves when Eric fucks her like this.

Eric's hand goes from her throat into her long thick curls and pulls a handful. She has more leverage to move now and started slamming her hips back onto his. But, he wants all the control so he pulls her hair giving Carrie a moment to stop her movements.

"Your mine to fuck."

"Yes."

"Your sexy body belongs to me."

"Only you," Carrie moans out.

Eric pulls out and slams back inside. Carrie holds onto the railing. Eric doesn't hold back this time, he pulls his cock out almost all the way and slams into Carrie over and over again. Eric is insatiable. When he's like this, it's best to let go and let him have total control.

He ruthlessly pounds into Carrie taking over her body. Pushing every breath, moan, and scream out.

"I want you to feel me far after I'm done. I want you to be so sore when you're at work tomorrow, I'm all you can think about. I want you to be so wet and aching for me, touching yourself or fucking yourself with your toys won't be good enough."

"Mmmnph!"

Eric's hips smack into Carries ass making it giggle. He slaps her ass and squeezes it under his hand. He puts his finger against her clit and swipes his finger against it and pulls it away with her juices. He puts his finger into his mouth and licks it clean.

"Mmm, you taste so fucking delicious.",

Carrie is helpless to do anything but moan and go along for the intense ride.

Eric pushes Carrie's top half back onto the bed and pushes her head down. Keeping one hand on her head and the other on her hip he pushes his cock deep into her pussy. Eric's movements become more erratic the closer he comes to cumming. Carrie's spasms on Eric's cock.

"Fuck baby, you're so good to me," Eric says pushing into the warm wet heat one last time. His body shakes over hers. His hot cum painting the insides of her walls causing Carries to moan one last time.

 **Session II:**

Carrie's in the shower. Her eyes are closed as the water falls on her shoulders and down her back. The hot water feels so good on her tired body. 

Letting the day slip away. Nothing to worry about now that she's home. 

An hand grips the back of her neck and pushes her warmed body against the cold tiles of the shower. A gasp leaves her body. Before her mind can make sense of what's happening a finger viciously fucks against her clit, making her knees buckle. Another gasp escapes. 

"Don't you dare fucking cum," Eric's harshly whispers against Carrie's ear. 

Carrie's thighs tremble as she feels herself getting closer to the edge. Thankfully the finger doesn't stay a second longer. But, then her legs are kicked apart and her hips are pulled backwards. Then, Eric's thick cock in shoved quickly to the hilt inside of her pussy and the next thing she knows is her body's convulsing on the amazing cock. 

As her body calms down she can her Eric tsking. "I thought I told you not to cum?" 

The grip on the back of her neck tightens and Carrie gets pulled back from the wall. 

"Hold your ankles."

Carries bends and holds her ankles tightly. 

The first smack against her ass has Carrie feeling the cock that's still inside of her even more. Her pussy is oversensitive but she keeps her hold. 

Three more smacks and Eric slowly pulls his cock out and pushes even slower back inside. The antagonizing pace is only adding to the build up for her next orgasm. Eric strikes her ass another four more times. Carrie's starting to feel like she's losing her grip. Eric pulls out again and just as slowly as the first time he moves back in. The squelch from her juices echos away as he continuously fucks into Carrie. 

"Nugh!" Carrie shouts as Eric starts to fuck into her hard and fast. "Aaugh!" 

Carrie feels topsy-turvy as her orgasm rips through her. Her cunt squeezing down on Eric almost making him blow as well. 

Eric slowly pulls Carrie up. Letting the blood settle back into the rest of her body. Her breathing is harsh. The water mainly hits against Eric's body but some spills onto her body. 

"That's twice." Eric's words bring Carrie back down. "Now you owe me another." Carrie whines at that. The second orgasm took her by surprise, she doesn't think she can cum again with her body feeling so drained. 

Eric turns her around to face him and pushes her against the wall. Eric drops down to his knees. He lift one of Carrie's legs and puts it over his shoulder. He licks her bare puffy lips and nibbles on one side pulling it with his teeth causing Carrie to hiss. Without another moment to waste Eric's face dives into Carrie's overused cunt and licks her juices up. 

He moans at the sweet taste of her. His moans bounce off the shower walls. He fucks is tongue against her clit causing Carrie to try to move away from the unyielding movements. 

"Nngh, fuck!" Carrie cries. 

Eric pushes his face in deeper not giving her one moment away from the assault. 

"Eric!" she moans. 

He shoves three fingers into her pussy. He punches them into her eliciting more shouts and moans. 

Carrie puts her hand into Eric's hair holding onto him as he viciously fucks into her. Eric bends his fingers at just the right angle to hit her g-spot. Carrie screams out. 

Eric licks up her juices and leaves a gentle kiss before standing up and wasting his and Carrie's tired body off. Eric carry's her off to bed. 


	2. Sessions: III & IV

**Session III:**

Eric was sitting on the floor and Carrie's standing up wearing nothing but stilettos. She's straddling over Eric's face. 

Eric's tongue is deep within Carrie's pussy. She rides his face as his tongue makes her eyes roll to the back of her head. The swirl of his tongue has her on the edge. She pulls his hair almost as if he's her lifeline. 

Carrie rolls her hips, almost in a hula hoop motion. Eric taps her thigh giving her the command to move faster. He wants Carry to lose control. 

As Carrie's movements pick up, Eric's tongue works in overdrive. He mouth moves like he's french kissing her, making out with her smooth bare lips. 

He propels his tongue sliding it through firmly. His lips suck against hers. 

Carrie rides his face, slightly bending her knees, fucking her pussy deeply against his tongue. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Her body vibrates over his. Carries squeezes around his tongue and lets out a long moan. 

Eric's hand's grip her trembling thighs, he isn't done with her just yet. His mouth keeps moving, tongue diving in and out fucking her into oblivion.

Carrie's body is curled over. "Mmmnnhhhh," she moans. 

Eric's fingers join in, pushing against his tongue, wiggling their way inside. 

"Aghn!" 

Eric set a pace. When his fingers move out, his tongue moves in. Never leaving Carrie empty. Carrie's body shakes as she cums yet again. Eric's mouth doesn't stop. He licks it all up. Moaning at her taste. 

Carrie's body is hot and she's breathing hard.

Eric kisses at the swollen lips, teasing his tongue along the wet seam. He pushes his tongue in between her folds and flicks it against her clit. 

"Ughnn!" Carrie hisses. She pulls back but Eric just follows. His fingers push back inside of her pounding into her. 

"Eric!"

Eric's fingers are covered in her juices. The sound of the movement and her pounding heart is all she can hear. Eric doesn't let up. His fingers wiggle quickly inside of her, pushing her body to the limit. 

She has tears at the corner of her eyes. She regains her grip in Eric's hair. She holds on tightly as if Eric will ground her from the zero gravity her body's is currently feeling. 

"Fuck, Eric!" Her body twitches as she cums one last time. 

Eric's strong hands are what hold her body up. He gives her puffy sore lips on last kiss. 

**Session IV:**

Carrie's lying in bed. Her wrists are tied to the bedpost. Her legs are bent, ankles tied to the sides of the bed. Her eyes are half-lid as the toy moves inside of her.

Eric's alternating the speed from medium to low making Carrie squeeze around it. 

"Do you want more?"

Carrie nods. She's frustrated they've been at this for an hour already. She needs more. 

"Well since you're not using your words I just I can take it as a 'no'". 

"Yes! Yes, I want it."

"Too late, Care." Eric turned it down to the lowest speed. So low that she barely felt the pulses. 

Carried cried out to that. "Please, Eric. I need it. Please."

"I guess since you asked nicely I can budge this one time." Eric turned it up to the max. Carrie's head fell back onto the bed. "Oh, yes!"

She squeezed around the toy feeling it so much more. She was so close. "No!" Her eyes snapped opened. The toy was turned off. 

"You didn't think I was really going to let you off so easily did you? You can't cum until I tell you to and you almost did just now."

Carrie had tears in her eyes. She needed it too much. 

Eric pulled out the toy and pushed it back in so slowly, too slowly. Carrie wrapped her hands around the binding that held her wrists and gripped it tightly. She was beyond frustrated now. 

With the way she was tied up she had no way of taking over and fucking herself on the toy. Squeezing around it didn't help but add to the overwhelming sensation.

Carrie wanted so badly to fuck herself on the toy. She wanted to get it as deep as she could and feel herself stretch around it. 

"Eric, please." 

"Not yet."

He pushed the toy all the way inside and pulled on it keeping with the slow pace. He knew he was driving Carrie crazy. He knew she was on the verge of crying. She sounded so beautiful begging. 

After what felt like another eternity, Eric had pulled out most of the toy and paused. Not moving was worse than before. He just looked down at her. Once her body relaxed he shoved the toy all the way inside, pulled it out and shoved it back in. 

"Augh!" Carrie moaned. "Yes!" 

Eric turned the toy back on and had Carrie moaning. The circular motion of the toy and Eric pounding it inside of her felt fucking unbelievable. 

Carrie's back was as arched as she could get it. But right when she was at the edge, Eric pulled it out completely. 

Her body fell back onto the bed. She felt like she was losing her mind. It was too much and not enough. 

"Eric, please. I need it so badly. Please."

"How bad do you need it?"

"So bad, Eric. Please." Carrie had tears rolling down the sides of her face. "Please, Eric you're the only one who knows how to get me off. Please. I need you so much it's hurts."

Eric shushed her and kissed her. 

"What do you want me or the toy?"

"You, you, you," she repeated. The toy wasn't enough she needed him. 

Eric kisses her again and climbed over her. Carrie was shaking with need. Eric pushed his long, thick cock into her. Letting go, she let Eric fully take over. 

"You're so fucking beautiful like this you even have me on the edge." 

With those words, Eric fucked Carried so deep and hard. Fucking her right into the mattress. Pushing himself into the space within her that only he could reach. The place inside of her that only he could please. 

The way she moaned and squeezed around him made him fuck into her faster. The desire to please Carrie was so strong. 

"Eric!" she shouted. Her orgasm taking over her body and mind. Pushing her into a haze she'd never experienced before. Had her floating and yet somehow still grounded with Eric on top of her. Filling her with his cum. 

Eric kissed her glazed over eyes and stay buried inside of her as she floated into bliss. 


End file.
